Duell der Schwarzmagier
by Voldemorton
Summary: Lord Voldemort hat eine Idee, wie er Albus Dumbledore töten kann, doch sein Plan geht nach hinten los und er trifft den stärksten Gegner seines Lebens. Eigentlich ein Crossover, aber das zweite Buch gibt es noch nicht als Kategorie. "Harry Potter" - "Die Dämonenritter" - Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Vorwort

Dies ist eine nicht kommerzielle Fanfiction. Alle auftretenden Charaktere und alle Handlungsorte sind entweder aus Joanne K. Rowlings „Harry Potter", aus Lars Albrechts „Die Dämonenritter" oder von mir selbst frei erfunden. Sollte die Geschichte zwischenzeitlich an Markus Heitzs „Kinder des Judas" erinnern, ist das auch beabsichtigt. Auf die Idee, zwei mächtige Schwarzmagier gegeneinander antreten zu lassen, bin ich durch die Death Battle Videos gekommen.

Diese Geschichte soll nach Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix spielen, und ist so gedacht, dass sie widerspruchslos in die Harry Potter Chronologie hinein passt. Ich hoffe, das ist mir gelungen.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß.

Kapitel 1

„Meister. Hat Euer Plan funktioniert? Habt Ihr, was Ihr wolltet."

Der dunkle Lord sah seinen Gefolgsmann wutentbrannt an. Wie konnte er nur so eine dumme Frage stellen? Sah der dunkle Lord etwa aus, als hätte er das bekommen, wonach er gesucht hat?

„Avada Kedavra!" Der grüne Blitz aus dem Zauberstab mit dem Phönixfederkern traf Lord Voldemorts Gefolgsmann und schleuderte ihn in die Ecke, wo er leblos liegen blieb.

„Lasst mich allein!", befahl er daraufhin den anderen, ehe er den Todesfluch auch noch auf sie anwenden konnte. Seine Todesser waren Versager, einer wie der andere. Sie schafften es nicht mal, einer Gruppe von sechs Kindern, größtenteils bestehend aus Schlammblütern, Halbblütern und Blutsverrätern, eine Glaskugel abzunehmen, wozu waren sie also gut?

Leider konnte Lord Voldemort, solange es Albus Dumbledore gab, noch nicht auf seine Handlanger verzichten, denn die Begegnung im Ministerium hatte eines gezeigt: Lord Voldemort würde immer den Kürzeren ziehen, wie oft er seinem ärgsten Feind auch noch begegnen sollte.

Der Körper des Todessers, der eben den Todesfluch abbekommen hatte, rührte sich und erhob sich. „Das heißt dann wohl, dass er Euren Plan vereitelt hat?", sagte er und zeigte bei jedem S-Laut seine spitzen Eckzähne.

Romulus, so hieß dieser Todesser, war ein jahrhundertealter Vampir, der von Anfang an in Lord Voldemorts Diensten gestanden hat. Er musste von dem Todesfluch schon mindestens hundert Mal getroffen worden sein, doch da ihn dieser Fluch nicht umzubringen vermochte, wurde er deswegen nicht einmal wütend. Ganz ab davon, dass er sich von seinem Dienst für den dunklen Lord selbst etwas versprach:

Bevor Romulus von einem Vampir angefallen und verwandelt worden ist, war er selbst ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier. Zwar war er weder so mächtig, noch so ehrgeizig wie Lord Voldemort, denn zu seiner Zeit hatte es ihm gereicht, ein kleines deutsches Dorf zu tyrannisieren, während Lord Voldemort alles will, doch damals, als ein Besen noch nicht schneller war, als ein rennender Mann, und das Apparieren noch nicht erfunden war, ist die Welt noch größer gewesen.

Leider hatte der Biss eines Vampirs bei Zauberern eine noch verheerendere Wirkung als bei Muggeln, denn Zauberer verloren dabei auch ihre Fähigkeiten. Aus diesem Grund strebte der dunkle Lord auch nach dem ewigen Leben und nicht nach Unsterblichkeit, wie er sie durch einen kleinen Biss schon längst hätte erlangen können.

Wenn es Lord Voldemort aber tatsächlich gelingen sollte, ewiges Leben zu erreichen, könnte das, was auch immer ihm dies verliehen hat, womöglich auch Romulus´ magische Fähigkeiten zurückbringen.

Sicherlich, dabei handelte es sich um eine ziemlich vage Vermutung, denn bisher hatte es noch niemals ein Vampir geschafft, seine Zauberkräfte zurück zu erlangen, aber bisher hat es auch noch nie einen so mächtigen Schwarzmagier wie Lord Voldemort gegeben. Außer…

Egal, wenn das, was mächtig genug war, ewiges Leben zu verleihen, ohne Zauberkräfte auszulöschen, dem bereits Unsterblichen diese Kräfte nicht zurück bringen konnte, gab es gar nichts, was dies vermochte.

Lord Voldemort schnaubte noch einmal wütend und schließlich antwortete er: „Er hat meinen Plan vereitelt."

„Ihr solltet ihn dringend umbringen lassen.", schlug Romulus vor.

„UND WER AUßER MIR SOLLTE MÄCHTIG GENUG SEIN, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE UMZUBRINGEN?", brüllte der dunkle Lord seinen untoten Berater an.

„Es gibt mehr als einen Weg, um einen Mann zu töten. Ihr, Meister, seid zu sehr darauf fixiert, dass Euer Feind frontal mit einem Schwert angegriffen wird. Wird er aber von hinten mit einem Dolch durchbohrt, ist er genauso tot."

„Hör auf, in Rätseln zu reden!"

„Das war kein Rätsel, sondern eine Metapher.", widersprach Romulus.

„Dann hör halt auf, in Metaphern zu reden, und sprich offen aus, was du mir sagen willst!"

„Albus Dumbledore muss nicht unbedingt in einem Zaubererduell getötet werden, sondern er kann auch durch Gift sterben, oder jemand könnte ihn die Treppe runter schubsen. Und das könnte doch zum Beispiel einer seiner Schüler übernehmen. Wie ich höre ist Euch der junge Malfoy eben so treu ergeben, wie sein Vater."

„Nur dass sein Vater ein vollkommener Versager ist, und wie ich höre, ist das erblich bedingt."

Hatte Lord Voldemort gerade einen Witz gemacht, oder glaubte er wirklich, dass Versagen sich vererbte?

„Wir könnten seine Erfolgsaussichten in dieser Sache allerdings auch erhöhen, sodass er gar nicht scheitern kann."

Voldemorts Mimik war schwer zu ergründen, doch dieser Blick schien Hellhörigkeit zu signalisieren. „Wie?"

„Wie soll Dumbledore Malfoy mit dem Dolch bemerken, wenn ihn gleichzeitig jemand mit einem Schwert angreift?"

Der dunkle Lord schnaubte erneut genervt, doch dann schien er die Metapher zu verstehen. „Solche Vorschläge sind genau der Grund, warum ich es mir von dir gefallen lasse, wenn du mir gegenüber nicht zum Punkt kommst."

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch jemanden finden, der tatsächlich einem Albus Dumbledore so weit gewachsen ist, dass er erstens nicht gleich scheitert, und zweitens Dumbledore sich wirklich auf ihn konzentrieren muss, denn jeder würde die Lunte riechen, wenn er von einem… Sagen wir, Stan Shunpike, zum Duell herausgefordert wird."

„Leider gibt es niemanden, der diese Voraussetzung erfüllt, Blutsauger."

„Da habt Ihr Recht, mein Lord, so jemanden gibt es wirklich nicht _mehr_."

„Für gewöhnlich gehe ich immer davon aus, dass du mit allem was du sagst, auf irgendetwas hinaus willst. In diesem Fall fällt es mir aber schwer, zu glauben, dass du nicht einfach nur gesprochen hast, ehe du deinen Plan zu Ende gedacht hast."

„Ich will genauso auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus, wie sonst auch immer.", erklärte Romulus, „Nur muss ich diesmal ein wenig weiter ausholen. Lasst mich Euch zur Abwechslung mal aus meinem _Leben _erzählen."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel II

Wo um alles in der Welt war er hier bloß gelandet? Er hatte die Zauberformel, die man gegen ihn angewandt hatte, gehört und sie war ihm geläufig, sie hätte ihn fort schicken sollen, doch wohin hatte es ihn verschlagen? Er konnte keine Magie mehr spüren. Sie sollte allgegenwärtig sein. Bisher ist sie das auch gewesen. Doch sie war es nicht mehr. Er war also nicht mehr in Threeking´s. Und auch in keinem seiner Nachbarländer. Doch wie konnte er sich erklären, dass er nicht einmal zu spüren vermochte, in welcher Richtung seine Heimat lag?

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, die ihm denkbar erschien, wenn auch nicht wahrscheinlich. Er war an einem Ort, den man von Threeking´s aus weder zu Pferde, noch auf dem Wasserweg erreichen könnte, und von dem aus er niemals wieder nach Threeking´s zurückkehren könnte. Er musste in einer anderen Welt sein, von der es Legenden gab, von der manche sogar behaupteten, dass sie eine Verbindung zu dieser Welt hätten, doch an deren Existenz er selbst sein Leben lang Zweifel gehegt hatte.

Zu viele hatten den Durchgang zwischen den Welten geöffnet und anschließend versiegelt, als dass er mächtig genug wäre, diesen noch einmal zu passieren. Vermutlich war das Reisen zwischen den Welten erst wieder möglich, wenn er das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte.

Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage, was er mit seiner verbliebenen Lebenszeit und seiner beinahe grenzenlosen Macht in einer fremden Welt anfing, in der außer ihm mit Sicherheit niemand zu Zaubern im Stande war…

In Drachenforst, dem zweitgrößten Zaubererdorf in ganz Deutschland wuchs die Anhängerschaft von Romulus immer weiter. Und schon bald würde das ganze Dorf seinen Befehlen gehorchen.

Drei Zauberer und eine Hexe hatten sich seinem Feldzug zur Eroberung des Dorfes bereits angeschlossen, noch bevor er begonnen hatte, als er ihnen lediglich seinen Plan verraten hatte, zwei Hexen und ein Zauberer sind inzwischen gefolgt und der angeblich mächtigste Zauberer dieses Dorfes, Heinrich Müller, ist in einem Duell gegen Romulus gefallen. Und so würde es allen ergehen, die sich ihm entgegenstellten.

Der Tod von Heinrich Müller war der wichtigste Schritt zur Ergreifung der Macht gewesen, denn als der Hoffnungsträger des Dorfes durch Romulus´ Zauberstab fiel, waren die restlichen Bewohner zu eingeschüchtert, um sich ebenfalls mit ihm anzulegen.

„Sobald wir die Macht ergriffen haben, können wir mit dem Wichtigsten beginnen: Der Vertreibung der Halbblüter aus unserem schönen Dorf." Dieses Ziel verfolgte Romulus schon, seit er denken konnte. Halbblüter sollten ruhig die Zauberei erlernen, doch in Romulus´ Dorf sollten ausschließlich richtige Zauberer leben. „Allerdings sollten sie die Wahl haben, ob sie freiwillig gehen wollen, oder ob _Avada Kedavra _die letzten Worte sein sollen, die sie jemals hören werden."

„Meister Romulus." Eine der Hexen in seinen Diensten betrat Romulus´ Hütte. „Jemand Neues hat eben unser Dorf betreten."

„Ich hoffe doch, dass es ein Reinblut ist.", wollte Romulus wissen.

„Wir wissen es nicht, aber vielleicht wollt Ihr ihn Euch selbst ansehen?"

„Dann bring mich zu ihm oder ihr. Der Rest von Euch kommt mit." Jemand neues musste sofort einsehen, wer in diesem Dorf das Sagen hatte.

Der Fremde sah bis auf seinen königsblauen Umhang eigentlich ganz normal aus, doch irgendetwas an ihm war ungewöhnlich. „Zeige er mir seinen Zauberstab.", forderte Romulus diesen auf, während seine Gefolgsleute ihn einkreisten.

„Warum sollte ich einen Zauberstab haben?", fragte der Fremde sichtlich verwirrt.

„Heißt das etwa, er ist ein Muggel?"

„Das wäre möglich, mir ist nicht bewusst, was ein Muggel sein soll."

Fritz, Romulus´ Rechte Hand sah Romulus schockiert an. „Wie konnte ein Muggel unser Dorf finden?"

„Ich kann es selbst nicht erklären." Romulus sollte sich die Unsicherheit, die er im Augenblick verspürte, besser nicht anmerken lassen, sonst verlören die Dorfbewohner den Respekt, vor Romulus, den er sich so hart durch den Tod von Heinrich Müller erarbeitet hatte, genauso schnell wieder.

„Löschen wir sein Gedächtnis, oder bringen wir ihn um?", fragte Fritz.

„Bring ihn um."

Fritz trat einen Schritt zurück und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Fremden. „Avada…" Zu mehr kam Fritz nicht mehr, denn eine unsichtbare Kraft riss ihn von den Beinen und schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Hauswand.

„Was zum…" Romulus konnte sich das nicht erklären, wer hatte da eben diesen Zauber bewirkt? Hier war doch niemand, und dieser Muggel kann es selbstverständlich nicht gewesen sein.

„Sollen diese kurzen Stäbchen etwa Zauberstäbe sein?", fragte der Fremde verächtlich, „Wo ich herkomme, weiß jedes Kind, dass man einen Zauberstab lediglich braucht, um ihn in Gegenstände zu verwandeln, aber nicht mal dazu nützt der mehr, wenn man ohnehin alles aus dem nichts beschwören kann. Ihr tut aber, als liefe jeder Magier mit so einem Stöckchen herum…"

Romulus war sich nicht so ganz sicher, was der Fremde wollte, aber er schien die magischen Fähigkeiten seiner Handlanger und von ihm selbst in Frage zu stellen.

Eine der Hexen auf Romulus´ Seite schien das ebenso zu sehen, oder es hatte einen anderen Grund, aber auf jeden Fall wurde sie wütend und richtete nun ihren Zauberstab auf den Fremden. „Petrificus Totalus!" Doch in dem Moment, als sie die Formel ausgesprochen hat, drehte sie ihren Arm, weshalb ihr Fluch einen anderen von Romulus´ Handlangern traf. Steif wie ein Brett fiel dieser rückwärts um.

„Das wiederum verstehe ich nicht.", murmelte der, dem der Fluch eigentlich gegolten hat, und besah sich des fälschlicherweise Verfluchten, „Ich spüre keine Magie in dieser Umgebung und dennoch verwendet Ihr etwas, was genauso wie Magie funktioniert. In Eurer Welt scheint es eine andere Form von Magie zu geben…"

Inzwischen lockte diese Situation Schaulustige an. Romulus musste sein Gesicht wahren, um jeden Preis. „Worauf wartet Ihr, tötet ihn!"

Romulus´ Handlanger waren bis eben noch unschlüssig, was sie tun sollten, deshalb waren sie erleichtert, dass ein Befehl ihnen diese schwere Entscheidung abnahm. Doch mit dem, was als nächstes passierte, rechnete wohl niemand: Der Fremde schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin alle Zauberstäbe, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, in seine freie Hand flogen. Was für ein Zauber war das?

„Unfassbar.", murmelte er mit den Zauberstäben zwischen den Fingern, „Ihr tut hier mit Dinge, zu denen Nichtmagier nicht in der Lage sein dürften, doch in meiner Hand fühlt es sich an, wie einfaches Holz.

Dass ich hier landete, war also kein Zufall, sondern es war Schicksal. Hier sollte ich eine Macht kennen lernen, wie es sie in Threeking´s nicht gibt. Gott unterstützt mich auf meinem Kreuzzug in Richtung Allmacht, und er gibt mir eine Möglichkeit, zurückzukehren, um mein Werk zu vollenden."

Inzwischen mussten alle Anwesenden vollkommen verunsichert sein, denn dieser Mensch war einerseits das mächtigste Wesen, das sie jemals gesehen haben, zweitens erweckte er einen absolut geisteskranken Eindruck.

Romulus hatte als einziger noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, doch was sollte er damit tun? War der Fremde so sehr damit beschäftigt, mit sich selbst über Zauberstäbe zu plaudern, dass Romulus ihn überwältigen könnte, oder wartete er nur darauf, dass jemand es versuchte?

Josef, Romulus´ zweiter Gefolgsmann, versuchte seinen Zauberstab gewaltsam wieder an sich zu bringen, jedoch erfolgloser, als jeder es für möglich gehalten hätte: Josef hielt in der Bewegung inne, woraufhin der Fremde ihm an die Stirn tippte, und Josef in Flammen aufging. Noch ehe er hätte schreien können, war von Josef nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig.

„Hört mir zu!", rief der Fremde mit zweifellos magisch verstärkter Stimme, „Verratet mir das Geheimnis Eurer Zauberkraft, oder jedem wird es so ergehen, wie dem hier." Mit diesen Worten wirbelte er mit seinem Fuß den Aschehaufen, der eben noch Josef gewesen ist, auf.

Romulus war vor Schreck wie gelähmt. Er wusste, dass er selbst als Schwarzmagier zu bezeichnen war, doch er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es jemand so Bösen gab.

„Versteht bitte", fand Romulus seine Sprache wieder, „dass es kein Geheimnis gibt. Entweder wird man mit unserer Gabe geboren, oder nicht. Es ist unmöglich, sie zu erlernen."

„Ich bin kein geringerer, als Morton!", rief der Fremde selbstherrlich. Sollte man ihn etwa kennen? „Glaubt er denn tatsächlich, mir wäre nicht bekannt, dass nur wenige von Gott mit derartigen Kräften gesegnet werden? Ich jedoch stehe über all den anderen, die über magische Fähigkeiten verfügen."

Was sollte Romulus dazu sagen? Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob dieser Morton ein Rad ab hatte, oder ob er wirklich das war, was er zu sein vorgab.

„Schwingt nacheinander jeden einzelnen Zauberstab, den Ihr in den Händen haltet.", mischte sich Hermann, der Zauberstabschnitzer des Dorfes ein. Morton sah ihn daraufhin misstrauisch an, doch er tat wie geheißen. Nichts geschah. „Seht Ihr?", fragte Hermann.

„Was soll ich sehen?"

„Ihr müsst wissen, dass ein Zauberstab sich den Zauberer sucht." Wie konnte Hermann nur den Mut finden, diesen Kerl über Zauberstabkunde zu belehren, während außer ihm sich nicht mal jemand zu rühren wagte? „Deshalb sollten die Zauberstäbe jetzt zeigen, ob Ihr der richtige Zauberer oder der Falsche für sie seid. Diese Zauberstäbe reagieren allerdings überhaupt nicht, weil sie Euch nicht als Zauberer wahrnehmen. Was also auch immer Euch Eure Fähigkeiten verleit, es handelt sich dabei nicht um Magie, wie wir sie verstehen."

„Eure Behauptung klingt Plausibel, obwohl sie jeder Logik entbehrt… Denkt Ihr, ich wüsste nicht, dass Ihr auf diese Weise Euer Geheimnis vor mir schützen wollt!?" Morton stampfte vor Zorn mit dem rechten Fuß auf, was die Erde dermaßen erzittern ließ, dass die sechs am nächsten gelegenen Häuser einstürzten.

„Bringt Euch in Sicherheit!", rief einer der Umstehenden und ergriff die Flucht. Weitere folgten ihm bereits wenige Sekunden später, nur wenige wagten es, weiterhin in Mortons Reichweite zu bleiben. Romulus selbst wollte sich umdrehen und den Feiglingen folgen, doch er wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren, geschweige denn, Morton seinen ungeschützten Rücken zu präsentieren, nachdem er ihn exekutieren lassen wollte.

„Ich versuche wirklich nicht, Euch zu täuschen, mein Herr.", widersprach Hermann, „Doch selbst wenn ich es täte, wozu braucht Ihr noch mehr Macht? Ihr scheint ohnehin schon stärker zu sein, als sonst jeder hier."

„Stellt meine Motive nicht in Frage! Und wagt es erst recht nicht, mich für einen Narren zu halten. Dass Zauberstäbe einen eigenen Kopf haben, stinkt doch geradezu nach einer Vertröstung, die mich zum Aufgeben verleiten soll."

Romulus konnte nichts weiter tun, als abwechselnd Hermann und Morton anzustarren. Entweder würde es Hermann gelingen, Morton von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen, oder Hermann wäre das nächste Opfer eines Wutanfalls von Morton… Das durfte jedoch nicht geschehen, ohne Hermann hätte Drachenforst keinen Zauberstabschnitzer mehr, nicht mal mehr einen Lehrling dieses Fachs. Romulus musste sich einmischen:

„Vielleicht ist Heinrichs erster Eindruck von Euch etwas überstürzt.", versuchte er also Morton zu beschwichtigen, „Vielleicht können wir uns ja irgendwie einig werden, sodass jeder kriegt, was er will."

„Endlich legt mal jemand so etwas wie Verstand an den Tag."

Wenn Morton auch nur kurz auf Romulus´ Seite stand, konnte er sich im Handumdrehen Drachenforst und seine 665 Bewohner Untertan machen. Und wenn Morton ihm auch noch so überlegen war, irgendwann musste auch er schlafen. Und wenn er schlief, und Romulus ihn nicht mehr brauchte, wäre sein Ende gekommen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel III

„Eine… fesselnde… Geschichte.", unterbrach der dunkle Lord nach dem richtigen Adjektiv suchend.

„Stellt Euch nur vor, wie es wohl wäre, wäret Ihr an meiner Stelle dort gewesen. Vor Euch steht jemand, dessen Macht Ihr nicht versteht, und dem niemand im ganzen Dorf gewachsen zu sein scheint…"

„Das war ironisch gemeint, Blutsauger."

„Ich kam ja auch noch nicht dazu, Euch das wichtigste zu erzählen: Morton und ich haben eine Weile lang gemeinsame Sache gemacht, bis er herausfand, dass er die Kunst des Zauberns nicht erlernen kann."

„Das interessiert mich nicht."

„Verzeiht mir, dass ich Euch so ausführlich Bericht erstatte, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, was noch mal von Wichtigkeit sein könnte… Jedenfalls dachte ich, Morton würde mich genauso töten, wie er es mit Josef getan hat, doch er verfluchte mich dazu, meine Macht zu verlieren. Kurz darauf wurde ich von dem Vampir gebissen. Als ich nach meiner Verwandlung Morton noch mal aufsuchte, um mich an ihm zu rächen, ist er vor meinen Augen verschwunden."

„Leider ist das mehrere hundert Jahre her. Selbst wenn er lediglich disappariert ist, dürfte er schon seit Ewigkeiten tot sein. Oder hast du Grund zu der Annahme, dass er noch lebt?"

„Wenn Ihr mich so fragt, hat Morton erzählt, dass er aus einer anderen Welt kam, in der er sozusagen das Gegenstück zu Euch gewesen ist, keine Ahnung, ob Menschen in Threeking´s genau so lange leben, wie hier, aber so meinte ich das gar nicht… Mit Eurer Macht, all Euren Gefolgsleuten, und meinem Wissen, wann er wo gewesen ist, sollte es möglich sein, ihn in unsere Zeit zu holen."

Voldemort überlegte kurz. „Mir ist keine derartige Zauberformel bekannt, demnach kennt niemand so eine."

„Das habe ich befürchtet, mein Lord… Es kann aber keinesfalls unmöglich sein, Zeitumkehrer sind ja auch möglich."

„Ist es auch nicht. Unseresgleichen kann alles, wir müssen nur herausfinden, wie es gemacht wird."

Romulus konnte es nicht fassen, der dunkle Lord hatte Gefallen an seiner Idee gefunden. Entweder hielt er diesen Plan für genialer, als Romulus es selbst tat, oder er war wegen Albus Dumbledore dermaßen verzweifelt, dass ihn jeder Einfall begeistert hätte.

„Das Entwickeln einer solchen Zauberformel könnte allerdings Jahre in Anspruch nehmen, mein Lord… Aber Ihr scheint etwas zu wissen, dass Ihr mir bisher noch nicht verraten habt."

„So ist es, Romulus. Mein Ahne, Salazar Slytherin hat Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen, in denen er die Zeit untersucht hat. Wenn irgendwo die Zauberformel, die wir brauchen, zu finden ist, dann dort."

„Warum höre ich zum ersten Mal davon?" Der dunkle Lord antwortete mit einem tadelnden Blick. „Ich will damit nicht die Richtigkeit Eurer Worte anzweifeln, ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass ich in meinem langen Dasein, schon mal davon hätte hören müssen, wenn es irgendwie bekannt wäre."

„Die Aufzeichnungen befinden sich seit der Zeit von Salazar Slytherin in der Kammer des Schreckens, in einer weiteren versteckten Kammer, hinter der Höhle des Basilisken." Lord Voldemorts Stimme füllte sich mit Verbitterung, als er davon sprach. „So gut versteckt, und so gut gesichert, wie diese Kammer war, dachte ich, ich fände dort etwas Nützliches und habe Wochenlang Stichprobenweise, Schriftrollen durchgeblättert, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden, was für mich von Nutzen wäre… vergessene Flüche zum Beispiel, oder Grundlagen, auf denen ich meine Suche nach dem ewigen Leben aufbauen könnte, doch was fand ich? Wie man in die Vergangenheit blickt, um die Wahrheit zu finden, oder wie man einen Einblick in etwas erhält, was eine der vielen Möglichkeiten ist, wie die Zukunft aussehen könnte, oder wie man die Zeit für vergammelte Lebensmittel zurückdreht, damit die wieder essbar werden. Alles nur Dinge, wie sie für einen gewöhnlichen Zauberer praktisch wären, doch Banalitäten, mit denen ich mich nicht befassen will, und die es auch nicht wert sind, vor den Augen anderer Zauberer versteckt zu werden."

„Mein Lord, das Spiel mit der Zeit birgt große Risiken. Selbst der Einsatz gewöhnlicher Zeitumkehrer hat schon zu Katastrophen geführt. Ein großer Zauberer wie Euer Ahne wird gewusst haben, dass…"

„Das, was ich gefunden habe, war alles belanglos. Gänzlich ungefährlich."

„So hat es vielleicht den Anschein, doch Ihr habt es doch nie ausprobiert."

„Ich denke, ich kann das beurteilen. Deine Zweifel seien dir aber ausnahmsweise gestattet, sie dir auszutreiben wäre die reinste Verschwendung meiner kostbaren Zeit. Und auch deiner Zeit, denn ich habe einen wichtigen Auftrag für dich."

Der Auftrag, den der dunkle Lord für Romulus hatte, war weder eine große Überraschung, noch eine unmögliche Herausforderung, dennoch durfte er mit niemandem außer Lord Voldemort persönlich darüber reden. Er sollte noch in dieser Nacht die Kammer des Schreckens betreten, um alle Aufzeichnungen des großen Salazar Slytherin zu beschaffen, für die sein Erbe sich bis heute Abend noch nicht interessiert hatte.

Das Schuljahr war noch nicht beendet, deshalb wimmelte es im Schloss noch nur so von Schülern, Lehrern und womöglich auch von Auroren. Mit anderen Worten, es grenzte an Selbstmord, gerade jetzt ins Schloss einzubrechen. Genau deshalb war es so brillant.

Ein junger Todesser, der seine Schulzeit erst vor einem Jahr hinter sich gebracht hatte, und seitdem verbissen versuchte, sich in Lord Voldemorts Armee einen Namen zu machen, apparierte zusammen mit Romulus nur wenige Meter neben dem Gelände der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

„Versteck dich.", befahl Romulus ihm, „Und warte hier bis morgen Nacht, bis ich zurück bin."

„Werden Sie mich denn finden, wenn ich mich verstecke?"

Romulus beugte sich zu ihm vor, sodass sein Gesicht fast das des jungen Todessers berührte, und atmete durch die Nase ein. „Ich werde deine Fährte schon wieder finden."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Romulus sich auf dem Absatz um, ergriff seinen Umhang am Saum, breitete ihn wie Flügel aus und sprintete ein paar Meter. Als er schnell genug war, sprang er ab und verwandelte sich. Als Fledermaus flog er nun hoch und suchte nach einem offenen Fenster, möglichst nahe am besagten Mädchenklo. Fündig wurde er sehr schnell, doch das nächst beste Fenster war weiter weg, als ihm lieb war.

Es half nichts, entweder flatterte Romulus durch dieses Fenster, oder er musste eines nehmen, das noch weiter entfernt lag.

Romulus flog durch den winzigen Spalt ins Schlossinnere, ließ sich sofort auf der Fensterbank nieder und verbarg sich im Schatten, um weder gehört, noch gesehen zu werden. Der Squib von Hausmeister, vor dem man ihm gewarnt hatte, stellte zwar keine Gefahr für ihn dar, doch man behauptete, er hätte ebenfalls Ohren wie eine Fledermaus, und es genügte, wenn nur Alarm ausgelöst wurde.

Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Romulus alles taghell erkennen. Von dem Hausmeister fehlte jede Spur, nicht einmal seine Schritte konnte Romulus vernehmen, er musste also weit weg sein. Dennoch näherten sich leise, leichtfüßige, tapsige Schritte, wie sie unmöglich von einem Menschen stammen konnten.

Romulus hörte genauer hin, zog die Luft tief durch die Nase ein, schärfte seine übermenschlichen Sinne. Was sich da näherte, war höchstens 5 Kilo schwer, hatte vier Beine, und eindeutig Fell. Eine Katze… Was machte eine Katze in einem Schulgebäude? Hatte die sich verirrt, oder gab es einen Grund, dass sie im Schloss herum lief?

Zweifellos hatte die Katze Romulus Anwesenheit ebenfalls schon bemerkt, ob sie ihn gehört oder gerochen hatte, war ungewiss, aber ihr schien nicht klar zu sein, dass sie sich nicht an ein Beutetier anschlich, sondern an eine Gefahr.

Romulus war schon lange genug untot, um zu wissen, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, um in jedem Fall auf der sicheren Seite zu sein: Er wartete ab, bis die Katze nur noch einen Meter von seiner Fensterbank weg war, setzte dann zum Flug an, verwandelte sich jedoch, kaum dass er in der Luft war, in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück, und fing das erschreckte Tier, als es gerade zu fliehen versuchte.

„Miau!", machte die Katze lautstark und sichtlich verzweifelt, ehe Romulus seine spitzen Eckzähne unter dem verfilzten Fell im weichen Fleisch des Tieres versenkte.

Nur ein winziger Tropfen Blut spritze in Romulus Mund, ehe er seinen Biss gelockert hatte. Nur in den Adern weniger Tiere floss Blut, das tatsächlich genießbar war, und so war auch das von dieser Katze einfach nur Ekel erregend, doch welche Wahl hatte er gehabt?

Das kleine Wesen brach bewusstlos zusammen. Bis morgen früh würde es durchschlafen, und sich nicht mehr an den Biss erinnern. Zumindest erinnerten sich Menschen nicht mehr daran, deshalb ging er davon aus, dass es bei Katzen genauso war. Wenn sie sich doch erinnern sollte, konnte sie trotzdem niemandem davon berichten, schließlich war sie eine Katze.

Romulus strich das dichte Fell der Katze zur Seite. Er konnte seine Bissspuren nicht sehen, obwohl er wusste wo sie waren. Perfekt, so würde niemand Verdacht schöpfen, selbst wenn er das Tier hier liegend fand.

Wie sich in dieser Situation mal wieder zeigte, hatte das untote Dasein durchaus seine Vorteile, weswegen Romulus nicht nach einem Weg suchte, wieder ein Mensch zu werden, sondern seine Zauberkräfte zurückzuerlangen.

Von den Schatten verborgen setzte Romulus nun seinen Weg fort. Er machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln, weil er sich sicher war, von nun an jede Gefahr lange vorher wittern zu können, ohne selbst von irgendjemandem oder irgendetwas bemerkt zu werden. Dabei vergaß er aber, dass das Schloss voller Geister war, die plötzlich durch Wände kommen konnten, und dabei weder ein Geräusch verursachten, noch zu erschnüffeln waren.

Der Weg zum besagten Mädchenklo verlief ohne jegliche Vorkommnisse. Romulus öffnete einfach die Tür, trat vor das Waschbecken und gab einen Zischlaut von sich, den er erst vor ein paar Stunden von dem dunklen Lord gelernt hat. Parsel, soweit er wusste. Vermutlich hieß es in etwa „Sesam, öffne dich."

Romulus war aufgeregt. Er betrat gerade einen Ort, von dem die meisten nur gehört hatten, dessen Existenz über Jahrhunderte angezweifelt worden ist, und den gewöhnliche Leute nicht mal betreten konnten.

„Igitt!", stieß er hervor, als er die Höhle hinter sich gelassen und die Kammer des Schreckens betreten hatte. Es stank fürchterlich, weil der Kadaver des seit drei Jahren toten Basilisken noch immer hier vor sich hin verrottete. Er musste dringend aufhören zu atmen, was gar nicht so leicht war, denn obwohl er keine Luft brauchte, war das Atmen ein Reflex, den man sich nicht abtrainieren konnte.

Romulus musste der Riesenschlange einfach in ihre toten Augen blicken. „Was würde wohl mit mir geschehen, wenn ich einem lebenden in die Augen sehen würde?", fragte er sich selbst. Würde er versteinern, würde er vernichtet, oder war der Blick eines Basilisken wirkungslos gegen einen Untoten?

Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr, eine Muggelerfindung, die als reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme immer am Mann hatte, um keinesfalls vom Sonnenaufgang überrascht werden zu können, und erkannte, dass es bald so weit wäre. Den ganzen Tag musste er hier drinnen verbringen. Was sollte er so lange hier tun?

Er stellte die Weckfunktion seiner Armbanduhr auf 22:00. „Ich such einfach schon mal nach dem nötigen Zauber, bis ich müde werde.", besprach er seine Idee mit sich selbst. Genau so tat er es dann auch.

Während er eine Schriftrolle nach der anderen überflog und sie anschließend in der verzauberten Innentasche seines Umhangs verschwinden ließ, dachte er über seinen Plan nach, Morton in die Gegenwart zu holen. Sollte es tatsächlich klappen, dann wäre er selbst Schuld daran, dass er sich damals nicht an Morton hatte rächen können, schließlich rettete er ihn heute selbst vor seinem damaligen Angriff.

Was wäre, wenn Romulus auf irgendeiner dieser unzähligen Pergamentrollen fündig würde, er diese aber verbrannte, anstatt sie dem dunklen Lord zu übergeben? Würde das den Lauf der Geschichte ändern? Hätte es zur Folge, dass Romulus seine Gelegenheit zur Rache bekommen hatte, oder dass Morton ihn verbrannt hätte? Oder hatte es vielleicht einen ganz anderen Grund, dass Morton damals verschwunden ist? Hatten Romulus und Lord Voldemort nichts damit zu tun?

Romulus wollte lieber über etwas anderes nachdenken, diese Gedanken verwirrten ihn nämlich nur. Er entschied sich, zu glauben, dass die Geschichte sich nicht ändern ließ.

Warum sollte er auch versuchen, die Geschichte zu ändern? In seinem Innern glühte kein Verlangen mehr nach Vergeltung, dass er seine Zauberkräfte verloren hatte, ist inzwischen so lang her, dass er sich damit abgefunden hatte. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde sich der Biss, der ihn damals seine Zauberkraft gekostet hatte, noch als das Beste, das ihm jemals passiert ist, herausstellen. Immerhin sah er einen Weg, eines Tages der einzige untote Zauberer zu sein.

„Hoffentlich kann Morton Dumbledore wirklich besiegen.", setzte Romulus sein Selbstgespräch fort, „Damals in Drachenforst war er zwar allen überlegen, aber von den Hexen und Zauberern dort war auch niemand ein Übermensch.

Andererseits, wenn Morton nicht mächtig genug dafür ist, wer soll Dumbledore dann töten? Außer natürlich Gevatter Zeit, aber wer weiß, wie viel Zeit der sich noch lassen will.

Man könnte natürlich einfach eine Bombe auf Schloss Hogwarts werfen." Romulus kannte sich auch mit den Waffen, die von Muggeln benutzt wurden, aus. „Aber selbst das würde an die 300 Schülerleben auslöschen, und der alte Sack selbst entkommt womöglich." Romulus bezeichnete Sterbliche gerne als „Alten Sack". Er war zwar älter, als jeder, den er jemals so tituliert hatte, doch er alterte nicht mehr.

„Wenn meine Idee wirklich funktioniert, bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass Lord Voldemort Morton unter seine Kontrolle bringen kann. In ihrer Boshaftigkeit tun sich zwar beide nichts, doch Lord Voldemort will diese Welt nur beherrschen. Morton hingegen kümmert sich einen Dreck darum…"


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel IV

„Setzt Euch bitte.", bot Romulus Morton an und zeigte dabei auf einen Stuhl in seinem Haus. Er hatte ihn eingeladen, sich unter vier Augen mit ihm zu unterhalten. Wenn Romulus Morton auf seine Seite ziehen wollte, musste er ihn zunächst einmal kennen lernen.

Morton nahm das Angebot wortlos an. Romulus nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Da Ihr nun wisst, wer ich bin, wäre es nur höflich, wenn auch Ihr mir Euren Namen verratet.", sagte Morton.

„Romulus.", stellte Romulus sich vor und hielt Morton die Hand der Höflichkeit halber hin. Morton jedoch sah lediglich Romulus´ Hand verständnislos an. „Diese Geste scheint Euch nicht vertraut zu sein.", stellte Romulus deshalb fest.

„So ist es.", bestätigte Morton, dennoch selbstsicher.

„Ein Zeichen der Höflichkeit. Man ergreift die Hand des anderen, schüttelt sie einmal kurz und lässt wieder los." Genau das tat Morton nun auch. „Genau so geht das."

„Wo ich herkomme, verneigt man sich, als Zeichen des Respekts. Respektiert man jemanden nicht, beachtet man ihn gar nicht."

„Das werde ich mir merken.", versprach Romulus, „Lasst uns nun zum Wesentlichen kommen: Was können wir für den jeweils anderen tun?"

„Was Ihr für mich tun könnt, ist doch wohl offensichtlich: Ihr könnt mir Eure Form der Zauberei beibringen. Und kommt mir bloß nicht wieder mit dem Geschwätz von Zauberstäben, die sich die Zauberer suchen."

„Was Hermann, der Zauberstabschnitzer gesagt hat, entspricht durchaus der Wahrheit, man darf es aber nicht zu wörtlich nehmen: Zauberstäbe sind mit verschiedenen magischen Objekten gefüllt, wie Einhornhaaren, Drachenherzfasern, Phönixfedern, wodurch man mit Zauberstäben überhaupt erst zaubern kann, und es ist nicht jede Zutat für jeden Zauberer geeignet."

„Mit anderen Worten haben die Zauberstäbe Eurer Handlanger deshalb nicht auf mich reagiert, weil sie für mich die falschen waren?"

„Das wäre zumindest eine Möglichkeit…"

„Aber?" Morton verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Für gewöhnlich hätten auch die falschen Zauberstäbe irgendwie reagieren müssen, dass ein Zauberstab überhaupt nicht reagiert, ist ein Indiz dafür, dass man ein Muggel ist."

„Und ein Muggel ist?"

„Ein normaler Mensch, der nicht zaubern kann und einen Zauberstab nicht von einem Ast unterscheiden kann… Dass mehrere Zauberstäbe keine Reaktion bei Euch zeigen, wäre eigentlich ein unzweifelhafter Beweis dafür, dass auch Ihr ein Muggel seid." Romulus achtete bei diesen Worten besonders auf seine Betonung, um Morton klar zu machen, dass noch ein _Aber_ folgen würde, und er ihn nicht unterbrach. „Aber, das Interessante an Euch ist, dass Ihr keinesfalls ein Muggel sein könnt. Mit anderen Worten müssen wir herausfinden, was an Euch anders ist, als an uns, und dazu bitte ich Euch, mir etwas über Euch zu berichten."

„Was wollt Ihr denn wissen?" Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Morton sich auf das Nötigste beschränken zu wollen. Das hieß also, er hatte etwas zu verbergen. Romulus sollte es Recht sein.

„Woher kommt Ihr?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Ich Euch diese Frage beantworten kann."

„Ich muss es aber wissen, wenn ich Euch helfen soll."

Morton überlegte, ehe er antwortete: „Dann muss ich Euch bitten, vollkommenes Stillschweigen über Folgendes zu bewahren, denn Gerüchten zu Folge hätte es Schwerwiegende Konsequenzen, wenn Ihr von meiner Herkunft wisst."

Romulus runzelte unabsichtlich die Stirn. Was sollte schon schlimmes passieren? „Ich verspreche, dass ich keiner Seele erzählen werde, was Ihr mir in diesem Raum verratet."

„Danke. Ich komme aus Threeking´s."

„Nie davon gehört."

„Selbstverständlich nicht."

„Warum ist es dann so schlimm, wenn ich davon höre?"

„Threeking´s ist ein Königreich in einer anderen Welt, von der Ihr in dieser Welt angeblich nicht erfahren dürft. Warum Ihr nicht davon wissen dürft, konnte mir niemals jemand sagen, doch es wird schon seine Gründe haben."

„Ich verstehe noch nicht so ganz, was Ihr mir erzählt, aber es fasziniert mich." Das warf allerdings ein neues Problem auf: Es wäre möglich, dass Morton zwar über Macht verfügt, er nach den Maßstäben dieser Welt dennoch ein Muggel war, weil es zwei verschiedene Formen von Magie gab, die rein gar nichts miteinander gemein hatten, außer dass man ähnliche Dinge bewirken konnte. Dann könnte Romulus Morton niemals helfen, die ihm bekannte Zauberei zu erlernen. Morton sollte das jedoch vorerst noch nicht erfahren, deshalb würde Romulus erst mal eine andere Möglichkeit, die ihm allerdings unwahrscheinlich erschien, äußern: „Vielleicht liegt der Unterschied nur darin, dass Euch die Zauberei anders beigebracht worden ist, als uns, und Ihr Euch nur _umgewöhnen _müsst." Romulus fiel kein besseres Wort ein.

„Das könnte sein.", sagte Morton nachdenklich, „Leider hieße das, dass ich zwar lernen könnte, wie Ihr zu zaubern, ich dadurch aber nicht mächtiger würde."

„Gesetzt den Fall, meine Vermutung trifft zu, habt Ihr Recht. Doch lasst uns nicht voreilig Schlüsse ziehen.

Wenn Ihr also aus Threeking´s stammt, warum seid Ihr hier?"

„Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier. Man hat mich aus meiner Heimat verbannt."

„Warum?"

„Aufgrund von Taten, die so mancher als Böse bezeichnen würde. Angefangen hat es damit, dass ich die Drachenritter erschuf, aus Menschen und Drachen, und ich mit Ihrer Hilfe eine bessere Welt schaffen wollte. Dieses ignorante Pack nannte meine großartige Schöpfung allerdings Dämonenritter, mich einen Schwarzmagier, und verstanden meine hehren Ziele einfach nicht."

Romulus konnte sich denken, was für Ziele das waren: Morton hat nach immer mehr Macht gestrebt, womöglich auch nach der Herrschaft über Threeking´s, dabei aber behauptet, dass er auf diese Weise die Welt verbessern würde. Egoisten taten gerne so, als wären sie selbstlos.

„Wünscht Ihr Euch, Ihr könntet nach Threeking´s zurück?"

„Durchaus."

„Wenn ich Euch also nicht zu Machtgewinn verhelfen kann, würde es Euch dann auch zufrieden stellen, wenn ich Euch zurück bringe?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass Ihr dies vermögt, schließlich kennt Ihr Threeking´s nicht mal, aber ich lasse mich gerne überraschen."

„Zuvor sollten wir jedoch herausfinden, ob Ihr nicht doch von mir lernen könnt. Denn, vielleicht könnt Ihr dann selbstständig zurückkehren."

„Ihr scheint ein weiser Mann zu sein, Romulus. Lasst uns nun das Thema wechseln: Was versprecht Ihr Euch von einer Zusammenarbeit mit mir?"

„Eure Mithilfe bei einem kleinen persönlichen Feldzug. Und vielleicht gelingt es uns sogar, dabei zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu erschlagen: Je mehr ich nämlich über Eure Zauberkunst in Erfahrung bringen kann, desto leichter kann ich Euch helfen, egal bei welchem Eurer Ziele. Und zu diesem Zweck, was gäbe es da Besseres, als Euch zu beobachten?"

„Ich akzeptiere Euren Vorschlag, ich werde Euch bei Eurem Feldzug helfen. Doch ich warne Euch, wenn dies ein Trick ist, damit ich ohne Gegenleistung für Euch die Drecksarbeit erledige, werdet Ihr den heutigen Tag noch bereuen."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel V

Romulus erwachte durch ein leises Piepsen. War es etwa schon 22 Uhr? Er hatte eindeutig zu lang diese Pergamentrollen gewälzt, deshalb hatte er jetzt zu wenig geschlafen. Warum musste seinesgleichen überhaupt schlafen? Er musste nicht atmen, sein Herz schlug nicht, woran lag es also, dass er dennoch Erschöpfung verspürte?

Über diese Tatsache ärgerte er sich an jedem Abend, an dem er übermüdet aufwachte, und jedes Mal kam er zu demselben Schluss: Diese Müdigkeit war ein Schutzmechanismus, damit er sich nicht aus Versehen der Sonne aussetzte. Normalerweise tat er tagsüber sowieso nichts, für das es sich lohnte, sich den Tag um die Ohren zu schlagen.

Schnell stopfte er noch all die anderen Pergamentrollen in seinen Umhang, ehe er sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben machte.

An der Rutschbahn angekommen, stellte Romulus sich die Frage, wie der junge Tom Riddle wohl immer wieder hier hinauf gekommen ist. Für ihn, der mühelos auf allen Vieren senkrechte Hauswände erklomm, stellte so eine kein Problem dar, ein weiterer Vorteil seiner Art, doch für einen Menschen müsste es doch noch einen anderen Weg geben. Egal, dann nahm Romulus halt den Weg, auf dem er auch gekommen ist.

Fast so schnell, wie er letzte Nacht die Rutsche herunter gerutscht ist, hat Romulus sie an diesem Abend unter sich gelassen. Oben angekommen roch er an der Klappe, die ihn wieder ins Mädchenklo führen würde. Es roch, wie zu erwarten, nach einer Toilette, doch er konnte nicht den Duft irgendeines Lebewesens wahrnehmen, erst recht von keinem seiner Beutetiere, wobei es sich um Menschen handelte. Mit anderen Worten, die Luft war rein. Zumindest so rein, wie sie auf einer Toilette sein konnte.

Jetzt nur noch bis zum nächsten Fenster, dann zum Todesser zurück und niemand im Schloss wüsste, dass ein Vampir es betreten und mit unbekannten Zauberformeln wieder verlassen hatte. „Kein Wunder, dass unsere Seite gewinnt.", dachte Romulus.

Romulus öffnete den Ausgang, sprang auf den gefliesten Boden, landete mit Katzenhafter Leichtfüßigkeit, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, und sah das Mondlicht durch ein Fenster scheinen, welches für ihn groß genug war. Hoffentlich ließ es sich auch weit genug öffnen, auf diesem Engen Raum hatte Romulus nicht genug Platz, um sich zu verwandeln und das Schloss fliegend zu verlassen. Wieder eine Körperfunktion seinesgleichen, die Romulus nicht verstand: Warum konnten Vampire sich nur in Fledermäuse verwandeln, wenn sie bereits eine ausreichende Fluggeschwindigkeit erreicht hatten?

„Egal, ist halt so.", dachte er bei sich und schlich auf das Fenster zu. Zum Glück war es für ihn kein Problem, auf dem Fliesenboden keine Geräusche zu machen, denn jetzt erwischt zu werden, wäre noch schlimmer, als es gestern noch war. Selbst wenn die gesuchte Zauberformel nicht unter all diesen Schriftrollen war, durften sie dennoch nicht in die Hände von Albus Dumbledore fallen, dieser alte Sack durfte nicht noch mächtiger werden.

Romulus hatte das Fenster fast erreicht, als er von etwas zu seiner Rechten überrascht wurde: Der Geist eines jungen Mädchens schwebte durch eine Kabinentür genau auf ihn zu.

Romulus starrte der Erscheinung entsetzt in ihre verheulten Augen, sie erwiderte den Blick, ähnlich entsetzt, durch eine Brille, die fester Bestandteil dieses Geistes zu sein schien. Eine endlos lange Sekunde lang starrten sich die beiden eigentlich toten nur an, jeder unschlüssig was er jetzt tun sollte.

Obwohl Romulus´ Herz nicht schlug, spürte er den Schock in seiner Brust, genauso wie es zu Lebzeiten gewesen ist. Ob es dem Geistermädchen wohl auch so ging?

Anscheinend gewannen sie beide ihre Fassung im selben Augenblick zurück. Romulus beschleunigte seine Schritte, nun da er erwischt worden ist, musste er auch keine Anstalten mehr machen, unentdeckt und unauffällig zu bleiben. Gleichzeitig flog das Mädchen los und schrie: „HARRY!"

Romulus wusste nicht wer Harry war, vielleicht der berühmte Harry Potter, aber er war mit Sicherheit ein Zauberer und mit solchen legte Romulus sich nur ungern an.

Er suchte nach dem Hebel, mit dem sich das Fenster öffnen ließ, fand aber keinen. Womöglich ließ es sich nur mit Hilfe eines Zauberstabes öffnen. Testweise klopfte er gegen das Glas, um zu prüfen, wie dick es war. Sehr dick. Zu dick, sogar für ihn.

Verdammt, Romulus musste sich ein anderes Fenster suchen. Hoffentlich hatte der kreischende Geist niemanden geweckt, der sich in unmittelbarer Nähe aufhielt.

So schnell er konnte, stürmte er auf den Flur, blickte nach links und rechts, wie ein Muggel, der eine befahrene Straße überqueren wollte, um sich entscheiden zu können, in welche Richtung er fliehen sollte, und sah rechts einen zwergwüchsigen Zauberer, der sich ihm mit erhobenem Zauberstab näherte. Also nach links.

Im Laufen warf Romulus einen Blick über die Schulter und sah den Winzling, wie er seinen Zauberstab kurz sinken ließ, nur um ihn dann wieder auf den flüchtenden Vampir zu richten.

„_Incendio!_", rief der Zauberer, um ihn in Brand zu setzen. Verdammt, woran hatte der Zwerg so schnell erkannt, dass es sich bei Romulus um einen Vampir handelte?

Der Brandzauber würde Romulus´ zwischen die Schultern treffen, deshalb hechtete er und rollte sich über die Schulter ab. Es reichte, wenn ein Loch in Romulus´ Umhang gebrannt wurde, damit er nicht mehr fliegen kann, deshalb war er froh, dem Zauber irgendwie entgangen zu sein.

Romulus rannte geradewegs auf ein Fenster am Ende des Flures zu. Ob er es wohl bis dahin schaffte?

„Lumos…" In drei Teufelsnamen, der Kleine fuhr schwere Geschütze auf. Sonnenlicht aus einem Zauberstab war für Romulus genauso auslöschend, wie das vom Stern selbst. Um sein Dasein also weiterführen zu können, zog er sich seine Kapuze über den Kopf, kurz Bevor die Zauberformel vollends ausgesprochen war. „…Solaris!"

Obwohl Romulus seine Körperoberfläche restlos mit Stoff bedeckt hatte, brannte das Licht wie Säure auf seiner Haut, so hell schien es. Sonstigen Schaden jedoch konnte er vermeiden.

Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick, indem er seine Kapuze anhob. Er hatte das Fenster fast erreicht.

Selbst wenn er sich den Umhang dabei aufreißen sollte, und er sich somit vorläufig nicht mehr verwandeln könnte, welche andere Wahl hatte er, als durch das geschlossene zu springen? Zum Glück war diese Fensterscheibe dünner, als die letzte, deshalb war dies kein Problem für ihn.

Mehrere Stockwerke über dem Boden aus dem Fenster gesprungen zu sein, machte ihn im freien Fall schnell genug, um sich einige Meter über dem Boden verwandeln zu können. Wenn er sich denn richtig verwandeln konnte.

Erst kurz bevor er aufschlug, versuchte er sich zu verwandeln. Zum Glück wurde alles was er mit sich trug, ebenfalls verkleinert, wenn es auch nicht leichter wurde, aber das war auch nicht nötig, als Fledermaus war er immer noch so stark wie ein Mensch.

Als Fledermaus schlug er mit den Flügeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht, richtig zu fliegen, weil sein linker Flügel ein Loch hatte. Trotzdem flatterte er wie wild, um wenigstens seinen Sturz zu bremsen, hatte aber nur wenig Erfolg. Er schlug heftig auf dem Boden auf, wodurch er sich sofort zurück verwandelte.

Seine Beine waren unversehrt, so viel war sicher, aber seine Rippen waren nicht nur gebrochen, sondern zertrümmert, und sie hatten sich in seine inneren Organe gebohrt. Zum Glück konnte ihn das nicht umbringen.

Er sprang auf und rannte Richtung Wald. Zum Glück brauchte er zum Laufen nur gesunde Beine, weil er dabei nicht atmen musste.

Er versuchte Luft durch die Nase einzuziehen, um die Fährte des jungen Todessers aufzunehmen, doch mit seiner durchlöcherten Lunge gelang ihm dies nicht. Also musste er sich auf seine anderen Sinne verlassen. Ohne stehen zu bleiben, schloss er für einige Sekunden lang die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er hörte. Aus dem verbotenen Wald wehte der Klang mehrerer schlagender Herzen zu ihm herüber, aber nur eines davon gehörte zu einem Menschen. Das war dann hoffentlich der Todesser und nicht irgendein Zauberer, der nach Hogwarts gehörte.

Nur noch wenige Meter vom Waldesrand entfernt hörte er, wie etwas Schnelles, aber Großes hinter ihm die Luft durchschnitt. Ein Zauberer auf einem Besen? War es ihnen so wichtig, dass der flüchtende Eindringling eliminiert wurde?

Ein Schulterblick bestätigte Romulus´ Vermutung, sein Verfolger war jedoch nicht der kleine Zauberer, mit dem er es eben noch zu tun gehabt hatte, sondern ein größerer, jüngerer.

„Komm raus und bring uns hier weg!", rief Romulus in den Wald hinein, als er sich ganz in der Nähe des Todessers befinden musste.

Hier im Wald war Romulus schon mal halbwegs sicher, denn vor magischem Sonnenlicht konnte er sich verstecken und Feuerzauber konnte der Besenpilot im Wald nicht benutzen, ohne einen Waldbrand zu riskieren. Dennoch war der Wald voller Holz, mit dem man Romulus auslöschen konnte.

„Wo bist du!?" In Romulus´ Nähe raschelte es im Gestrüpp. Das war dann wohl seine Mitfahrgelegenheit.

„Stupor!", hörte Romulus den fliegenden Zauberer rufen. Entweder dieser wollte Romulus verhören können, oder er wusste nicht, dass er es mit einem Untoten zu tun hatte, oder er wollte einen betäubten Vampir vor sich liegen haben, um ihn einfach vernichten zu können.

Romulus ging hinter einem Baum in Deckung, bis er hörte, wie der Blitz wirkungslos in Selbigem einschlug. Anschließend setzte er seinen Weg zu dem schlagenden Herzen fort. Er sprang in das Gebüsch und bekam den dort ängstlich zusammen gekauerten Todesser zu fassen. „Los! Disapparier endlich!", schrie Romulus ihn an und brachte ihn mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige wieder zur Besinnung. Schon im nächsten Moment befanden sie sich auf dem Landsitz von Lucius Malfoy.

„Mein Lord!", rief Romulus erleichtert und selbstzufrieden zugleich. Hoffentlich hielt Lord Voldemort sich immer noch hier auf, denn die geheimen Aufzeichnungen von Salazar Slytherin durften niemand anderem übergeben werden.

Nagini, die Schlange kroch aus einem der hinteren Zimmer auf Romulus und den anderen Todesser zu, was den Lebendigen dazu veranlasste, einen erschrockenen Satz zurück zu machen. Romulus musste lächeln. Er selbst war immun gegen jedes ihm bekannte Gift und er war auch ein weitaus gefährlicheres Raubtier, als dieses gliederlose Reptil, doch für einen eher untalentierten Zauberer war so eine Schlange wohl kein niedliches Schoßtier.

Wie zu erwarten hatte Nagini das Eintreten des dunklen Lords angekündigt. Mit seiner Haltung und seinem Gang hätte sein Auftreten womöglich etwas Imposantes, wenn er nicht dieses abartige Äußere vorzuweisen hätte.

„Du bist zurück, Romulus.", stellte Lord Voldemort ohne jegliche Emotion in seiner Stimme fest, „Dann nehme ich an, du hast gefunden, wonach du gesucht hast."

„Jawohl, mein Lord.", bestätigte Romulus.

„Wenigstens ist auf dich Verlass." Dabei handelte es sich wohl um ein Lob, doch Lord Voldemort formulierte und betonte es ziemlich abwertend. Der andere Todesser räusperte sich leise. „Ja, schon gut, auf Euch ist Verlass.", ergänzte der dunkle Lord und beachtete ihn daraufhin nicht mehr weiter. „Blutsauger, komm mit, wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel VI

„Meister Romulus, haltet Ihr es für weise, mit diesem furchtbaren Kerl gemeinsame Sache zu machen?"

„Warum sollte ich das nicht?"

„Weil er Josef getötet hat!"

„Ja, Josef war ein tragischer Verlust, weil er jeden meiner Befehle ausführte, ohne ihn in Frage zu stellen. Das aber auch nur, weil er zu dumm war, um darüber nachzudenken. Wenn Morton und ich Drachenforst unterwerfen, werden sich mir davon Dutzende anschließen."

Morton selbst war schon einen ganzen Schwarm Josefs wert, selbst ohne seine Wirkung auf Mitläufer.

„Tut es Euch gar nicht um Euren gefallenen Mitstreiter Leid!?"

„Nicht wirklich. Er hat zwar meine Ansichten über Halbblüter geteilt, aber auch das nur, weil er sich freut, einen Sündenbock gefunden zu haben, der Schuld an seinem erbärmlichen Leben in Armut ist."

„Und deswegen hat er den Tod verdient?"

„Das sagt doch keiner, ich sage nur, dass es mir schwer fällt, jemanden zu vermissen, vor dem ich nicht die geringste Achtung hatte. Ganz ab davon war doch jedem klar, dass unser Feldzug seine Opfer fordern wird. Man muss nun mal auch wissen, wann man sich mit einem vermeintlichen Feind verbünden muss."

„Ich hoffe, Ihr wisst was Ihr tut, aber ich bezweifle das."

Am nächsten Tag befanden Morton und Romulus sich zu zweit in der Kobold Bank von Drachenforst.

„Was genau tun wir hier?", wollte Morton von Romulus wissen. Noch hatten die Kobolde ihnen keine Beachtung geschenkt. Arrogantes Pack…

„Wir übernehmen die Kontrolle über etwas, mit dem wir den anderen Leuten noch einfacher unseren Willen aufzwingen können, als mit unserer Magie. Ihr müsst wissen, in unserer Welt gibt es nichts Mächtigeres als Geld."

„Dies ist erst die zweite Welt, die ich kennen lerne, doch ich möchte wetten, dass Eure Worte für jede Zivilisierte gelten."

Romulus trat an den Oberkobold heran und räusperte sich. Gelangweilt sah dieser von seinen Papieren auf. Zur Antwort räusperte er sich auch und senkte den Blick wieder auf seine Unterlagen. Was für ein frecher kleiner Wicht.

„Ich wünsche, dass Sie uns Zugang zu jedem einzelnen Verlies verschaffen.", forderte Romulus ihn ungeduldig auf. Als vorausschauender Mensch wusste Romulus, dass es ihm nichts brachte, wenn er sich alles Gold von Drachenforst holte, weil dann in Drachenforst wieder der Tauschhandel eingeführt würde, und er bis ins nächste Dorf musste, um sein Gold auszugeben, aber wenn er aus jedem Verlies die Hälfte holte, machte ihn das reich, während es die restliche Bevölkerung nicht zu sehr schädigte.

„Vergesst es.", wagte der Kobold zu widersprechen.

„Morton, wenn Ihr so nett wärt, ihm meinen Standpunkt klar zu machen."

Morton deutete mit dem linken Daumen auf einen Kobold zu seiner Linken, anschließend mit dem Zeigefinger auf einen anderen zu seiner Rechten. Romulus musste nur einmal blinzeln, da steckten schon Pfeile in beiden Kobolden. Romulus hatte sie nicht mal fliegen sehen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht kooperieren willst, Kobold?"

„Das hier ist das am besten gesicherte Verlies unserer gesamten Bank.", erklärte der Kobold vor einer drei Meter hohen Metalltür und öffnete sie. Ein Berg von Goldmünzen, etwas höher als Romulus groß war, türmte sich vor ihnen auf.

„Das wird Euch im Dorf aber nicht unbedingt beliebter machen.", ermahnte Morton, als Romulus damit anfing, Goldmünzen in seinen magisch vergrößerten Sack zu packen.

„Die Bürger von Drachenforst sollen mich nicht lieben.", erklärte Romulus, „Sie sollen mich fürchten. Und zu diesem Zweck ist das hier genau richtig. Wenn Ihr mir dann bitte helfen würdet."

Kaum hatte Morton das Verlies betreten, stieß der Kobold die Metalltür zu. Romulus hörte, wie ein Schlüssel gedreht wurde, und er glaubte den Kobold lachen zu hören, obwohl das bei der Dicke der Tür unmöglich war.

„Verdammt! Damit hätte ich rechnen müssen.", regte Romulus sich auf.

„Wenigstens haben wir viel Gold." Irrte Romulus sich, oder grinste Morton, trotz ihrer Misere?

„Hier drinnen bringt uns das aber auch nichts."

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht nicht hier drinnen bleiben." Ist Morton bei all seiner Macht möglicherweise schwachsinnig geworden? Noch nie hatte ein Zauberer es geschafft, die gesicherten Türen einer Koboldbank zu überwinden. Aber Morton legte nichts ahnend seine Hände auf die Tür und fing an zu drücken. Bevor Romulus ihn hätte warnen können, wurde Morton von der Tür verschlungen. So schnell war Romulus´ Feldzug schon vorüber. Wenigstens hatte er noch die Zeit, sich darüber zu ärgern, ehe er bei all dem Gold sitzend langsam erstickte.

Romulus setzte sich und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Dann hörte er plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch. Er sah auf. Wo eben noch die Metalltür gewesen ist, stand nun Morten in einem Berg metallischer Trümmer.

„Alberne Taschenspielertricks.", sagte Morton selbstzufrieden, „Habt Ihr schon genug Gold?"

„Morton, Ihr seid echt ein Segen für meinen Feldzug.", lobte Romulus und stopfte weiter Gold in seinen Sack.

Wenig später hatte Romulus alle Verliese um die Hälfte an Gold und Silber erleichtert. Von jetzt an kontrollierte er den Großteil des Geldes in Drachenforst, und somit auch seine Bewohner.


End file.
